


Home Is Where You Are

by KuroBakura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kicked out of Bag End, Bilbo (as well as his mind) feels so lost and out of place. So, his lover, Thorin tries to comfort him and realizes that it is time to move on with his life and start all over again, with Bilbo by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> Takes place after the 3rd movie but does not follow the movie.  
> Also, when I put just a dwarf saying something without their name, you can imagine whoever you want saying it.

Thorin was sitting on a cliff, outside of Bag End, over looking the night sky. Next to him sat Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo was not having a good day. His mind was feeling unorganized and out of sorts. Plus, on top of that, he was feeling depressed. Not suicidal but he was not happy and on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. Bilbo was kicked out of Bag End because of Thorin being his lover. Thorin could feel Bilbo start shaking. He turned his head to the side and looked down. Bilbo was starting to sniffle.

“Bilbo, every thing is going to be okay.” Thorin told him.

“No. No, it will not be okay, Thorin. I feel like I am loosing my mind!” Bilbo said back to him.

“You are going to be alone throughout all of this. I promise.” Thorin said.

“Thorin, you have a family, friends and a life. ...I no longer have any of that! I got kicked out of Bag End because I have a dwarven lover but one who is male as well.” Bilbo explained to him, Thorin held Bilbo close to him and kiss the top of his head.

“I mean, I love with all my heart and I am not going to leave you but...Bag End is all I know. I am just so lost and unsure what to do.” Bilbo said. Thorin understood what Bilbo was going through but he was not entirely sure what to do or how to help him but he going to try to help his lover feel better, no matter what he had to do. Bilbo sat up as Thorin turned his body to face Bilbo. Then he held unfolded his arms and held them out.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Thorin said. Bilbo crawled over to Thorin and Thorin then wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him close to his body. Bilbo laid his hard on Thorin's chest and wrapped his arms around Thorin, then burst into tears. Thorin laid his head on top of Bilbo's and rubbed his back.

“There, there. Just let it out, my love. I am here for you and I will not let go until you are okay or you tell me to.” Thorin said, letting Bilbo get it all out. For two minutes, Bilbo cried and sniffled in to Thorin's chest. Suddenly, Thorin had an idea and looked down

“Bilbo, you can always stay in the castle with me in Erebor. We can move your stuff there.” Thorin said. What Thorin thought was going to make Bilbo feel better...actually made it worse.

“After all of that, you still want to live in that place?!” Bilbo exclaimed, shaking. That is true. Why would Thorin want to stay there after all of that happened, as well as the others, which Thorin suddenly realized that they may feel the same way as Bilbo does. And to be honest, even Thorin did not feel like going back to Erebor either. Too much chaos and horrible memories swarm all over that place like locust. If Thorin was going to have to restart his life all over again for the 3rd time...he wanted to make sure Bilbo was there with him for the rest of his life.

“Or...we could find our own land and build a kingdom of our own. Just you and me at least.” Thorin proposed. Bilbo looked up at him.

“Are you sure you want to do that? I can try to get used to the castle but...” Bilbo was interrupted by Thorin kissing one of his tear-stained cheek and then looking in to his eyes.

“Yes. I am very sure. Actually, no matter where I go and as long as your by my side, it will feel just like home to me.” Thorin explained. Bilbo smiled.

“But what about the others?” Bilbo asked.

“I will ask them what they want to do. If Fili and Kili want to stay in it, they can or if any of the others do as well. I may be the King of Erebor but I can not be truly happy there. Not after all that happened to all of us and every one. Plus, without you...it would be like living in a nightmare.” Thorin replied. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and looked up. Everyone was looking at them, including his nephews. All of them were smiling. Bilbo was the only one blushing. Every one knew about their relationship by now and every one supported them. Yes, dwarves could not court out of their race but at this point...it did not matter much any more.

“How long have you all been standing there?” Thorin asked.

“About a few minutes at the most but we were farther away.” One of them piped up. Thorin sided.

“I guess you over heard our discussion then?” Thorin asked.

“Yes. ...Are you sure about this, Thorin?” Gandalf asked.

“I am very sure.” Thorin said.

“But Uncle...even if we are going to stay there...we are not ready.” Fili asked.

“Yes, you are, Fili.” Thorin said and then looked over at his other nephew.

“And you are as well, Kili.” Thorin said, then looked at both of them.

“You both have shown me that you can be on your own and protect yourselves from any danger that comes your way.” Thorin said.

“But where will _you_ and Mr. Baggins go?” Another dwarf asked.

“I am not sure but it should not take long.” Thorin answered.

“If you are very certain about this.” Gandalf said. Thorin held Bilbo a bit more tighter/closer to him but not enough for the others to notice.

“I am. And since Bilbo can not go back to Bag End, he will be living with me.” Thorin said.

“Are you going to be okay, Bilbo?” Gandalf asked. Bilbo finally looked at every one.

“It will take some time.” Bilbo said then looked up at Thorin.

“But, I will be fine.” Bilbo said, smiling. Thorin smiled back.

“The rest of us will stay with Fili and Kili...if that is okay?” One of the dwarves said.

“Of course.” Fili and Kili said at the same time.

“I guess it is settled then.” Gandalf said.

“Bilbo is going to grab some of his things and then I will grab some from the castle and will well leave the next day to search for some land and supplies to build our home.” Thorin said.

“You are welcomed to come visit. Both of you.” Kili said.

“Thank you and you all are welcomed as well.” Bilbo replied. Bilbo got up off Thorin and stood up.

“Well, I better get some sleep. I got a big day tomorrow. Good night, every one.” Bilbo said then turned his head to Thorin.

“Good night, dear.” Bilbo whispered then turned around walked back to the dwarves's campsite. As soon Bilbo was out of sight and earshot, Thorin looked at every one.

“I know you all are concerned and I am so sorry that that sickness took over me. I know I can not take back what I did but I hope you all forgive for being such an asshole to you. I already apologized to Bilbo as well.” Thorin said.

“We already have.” Gandalf said. Thorin smiled and every one smiled back. Thorin then got off of the ground.

“I better get some rest, too. Night, every one.” Thorin said and then walked back to the camp as well.

Before he headed to his sleeping area of the site, he saw Bilbo sleeping, with his head on his bag. Thorin quietly walked over to him and took off his fur shawl, covering Bilbo with it. He leaned down and kissed Bilbo's head and then whispered in Bilbo's ear.

“I love you....Good night, my darling.”

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
